spoiler war journal
by Kayla Blue
Summary: spoiler year one on the team
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! It's Kayla Blue. So I decided to post the journal of spoiler's first year on "the team". Please enjoy and comment your opinions ((disclaimer: everything, which I can think of, belongs to DC))

Spoiler's War Journal

Watch Tower January 2nd 2:00 pm

Batman took my up to the watch tower to meet the team. All I have to say is wow. It's amazing up there. The view is looking down on earth. You can see all the stars and most of space. I met aqua lad, but he prefers to be called kaldur'ahm, he informed me of all the missions they do. Having done SO many missions, I thought to myself "what's new". Abruptly Batman was called for a league mission so I walked off and wondered around. That's when I bumped into _him_.

"Oh my god, I'm so…sorry", I stuttered on that last word as I looked up at a boy with black hair and a gymnasts built, "Tim?!" I was shocked to see _robin_ at the watch tower. I didn't realize he was on the team

"Don't call me that!" Tim spat out as he met my eyes, "sorry spoiler" looking genuinely sorry.

"It's ok" gosh I was blushing, _so_ bad.

A voice came on over the intercom "All heroes' report to the mission room immediately"

Tim smiled "That's us, let's go"

He took my hand and started to run for the mission room dragging me behind. When we arrived there were a lot of teenagers. All dressed up and ready for action. We all gathered around one main screen. Batman, out of nowhere of course, walked up and briefed us all on our missions', giving different missions to different groups of heroes. I tuned out most of it. Tim was still holding my hand and I his.

"Spoiler and Robin," batman announced. Looking up at Batman, I was alert now, "your mission, Arkham Asylum. You know what to do. Aqua Lad" batman nodded at kaldur and walked off.

"Good luck to everyone on their mission, I hope to see you all back here tomorrow, farewell for now" Aqua Lad said as lagoon boy and he walked to the zata tubes and left for their mission.

Everyone slowly headed off to depart for their missions. Then it was just Tim and I. we look at each other

"So, ready to go?" he asks

I grin, "Born ready" I say as we head to words the zata tubes, hand in hand, and zata home to Gotham.

Gotham City 3:00 pm

We enter the batcave via zata tubes. Tim is still holds my hand. He guides me over to the computer and lets my hand go. He types on the computer for a few minutes then looks up at me.

"Come on, found what were looking for" he says as he heads towards the bikes.

I follow him. We each get on our own bikes, thanks to billionaire Bruce Wayne because what can he not afford, and pull out of the batcave. I check the coordinates and I'm shocked. I radio robin.

"Why are we going to arkham?" I ask very confused.

He pauses then replies, "You know, the problem"

I nod, focused on the road. I remember what happened last week when "the problem" began.

_Nightwing and batman had gone to question The Joker, who was in Arkham Asylum. Like any other mission batman and nightwing did the "grunt" work, or in this case dealing with The Joker, robin and I had boarder. Everything was going according to plan when the walls stated to shake. The east wall of the asylum explodes and outburst The Joker. As usual robin and I went after him. Combat was exchanged but, when it was over The Joker was gone and had found out what robin and I looked like without our cowls and unmasked. When batman and nightwing came out they went to happy. We headed back to the cave and tried to find The Joker but, failed. _

Ever since then we've been taunted by The Joker now he's back in arkham and we're headed there.

Arkham Asylum 3:30pm

We pull up and park our bikes outside. We walk in and are directed to The Jokers "cell". We walk in and he smiles mischievously. I know what Tim's thinking and if I'm right, it's not good, not good at all.

"Ugh, why hello boy blunder" the Joker says. He looks at me, "and you brought your friend. Plan to spoil my party? He laughs.

"I don't know, I don't want to spoil your future" I spit out truly disgusted. Making puns with my name is my thing.

He looks at robin, "nothing to say boy blunder?"

Tim scowls and coldly says, "I have plenty to say clown."

"Oh do you?!" he grins.

"It's more like a Q&A" I say.

Joker grins, "What do you need to know kiddos?"

"We need to know everything you can recall of our last encounter here" Tim replies sternly.

Because being stern towards the joker totally gets you out alive. If only impulse where here, then we'd probably have fun with this. I'm just glad no one can see my face..at all…gotta love a full-face mask. I grin at the thought.

"Well let's see", the joker thinks for I minute, shocker, he look over at robin, "you over here, Mr. tall, dark hair, and blue eyes, beat me up after I escaped. Then you're your little blonde headed girlfriend showed up and spoiled our fun" he grins at his pun.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND", "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" Tim and I yell at the same time.

He just sits there and laughs "so how ole' Clue Master these days? I've heard you've been spoiling his plans lately _Stephanie_."

I stiffen at the sound of


	2. Chapter 2

I'm shocked but, I don't let it show. How does he know who I am?! He's never seen me outside the spoiler suit...EVER! crap…

"Last I checked he's here in arkham" I spit back.

"Oh is he? hmm I'll have to pay him a visit" The Joker says

"Not likely clown," robin spits out prodding joker in the chest with the tip of his retractable bo-staff, "you're staying here"

"So testy aren't we. Ah they just don't build _bat-brats _like they used to" the joker says.

"Don't test me," robin says, staff still against the joker's chest, "I may not kill but I'll put you in a body cast for 6 months"

"Oh, test you I will" the joker grins and slips his hand under the table.

I hear a click. Robin's eyes widen. Oh god. We knew this was coming and we walked right into a trap. That thing Tim thought…well it more than likely going to happen

"Get down!" robin yells.

But it's too late. There's an ear busting BOOM. Searing heat and flames nip at our capes. Searing white, red, and orange. Smoke fills my lungs and I black out from the impact of the explosion.

(**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, promise. Please write your reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Ok so I'll be off for awhile. this week I'll try to update everything. And some people complained about my Joker so let me explain, in the story I based the joker of John DiMaggio's Joker in Batman: Under the Red Hood. so, sorry if he's not as insane as Scott Snyder's comic book joker. Please review and enjoy)**

"Spoiler! Spoiler!," Robin yells, I don't answer, "damnit Stephanie, don't die on me!"

I feel pressure on my chest. Joy he's giving me cpr. At least I think I'll live now. As I sit up I start coughing and open my eyes. The first thing I see is Robin, mask off, costume torn up from the explosion, starting at me.

"Steph?!" Tim asks, "you…ok?"

"I'll survive," I say, we stand up. I turn to him, "wheres the..."

I'm cut by Tim who kisses me, hard and unexpected. Then he steps back a little, a smile on his face. I pull of my cowl revealing my face. My expression? I have no idea what it looks like. Probably bewildered or confused. He looks up at me and blushes.

"Sorry, that was probably a stupid move" he says

"No," I say smirking, "it wasn't"

I press my hands against his checks and kiss him. To my surprise he kisses me back. It's passionate and sweet. I pull back smiling a little. Tim looks surprised and happy at the same time.

"I think we should get going" I say

"Yeah Batman's not gonna be turbed with our results" Tim jokes while putting on his mask.

I laugh a little, "Tim Drake: carrying on Dick Grayson's title as well as his words."

"Oh shut up" he laughs though because it's true.

I pull on my cowl as we approach the bikes, surprisingly still in good shape after the explosion. We ride back in silence. We arrive shortly to the batcave. I step off my bike and look over to Tim. Tim, still grinning, is there to help me get to Alfred so he can stitch up my wounds. We walk over to Alfred and it doesn't take him long to realize we've injured ourselves…again.

"Oh my," Alfred says, not surprised, "I'll grab the med kit"

Alfred walks off to retrieve the kit. Tim and I sit on the cot next to each other.

Tim chuckles, "Alfie doesn't seem so surprised to see us"

I laugh a little, "He's not because we're here all the time. He's just not surprised we're covered in blood and have ripped up costumes. I pull off my cowl, revealing a mess of blonde hair. Man where's a hair brush when you need one. Sometime later after Alfred did what he could to fix our wounds, sitting in front of the computer looking for Joker, Tim being the idiot he is making me laugh, Nightwing comes. The Bludheaven vigilante dressed in black and blue walks into the batcave to something he never expected…at least from Dick's perspective…


	4. Chapter 4

**(Kayla: Ok I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far, please review it I'd love to hear your feedback. So even though this is Steph's journal I'm gonna switch up perspectives, **

**Steph: aww come on!**

**Kayla: So I'll make sure you know who's narrating. So that's all folks. Stay asterous) **

The Batcave, Gotham City 7:00 pm

**NIGHTWING: **

It had been a long day. I'd spent all day at the cave managing missions and what not. Well the day is old and the night is young might as well take the night off and head to the batcave. Man what is it with superheroes and caves. I turn off the screens and walk to the zata tubes and zata home.

"Nightwing b01" the zata tubes goes off as I walk into the batcave.

Ahh home sweet home I think as I walk into the cave. I expect I'll see Bruce on the computer and Tim training, the usual. Instead I see robin and spoiler laughing and smiling and…and looking like…like. OH MY GOD. Little Timmy has a girlfriend! Oh my brother's growing up. Got to tell Alfred! Wait up dick wait up. Breathe. Slow down. Ok don't overreact, no hugs, no nothing, just be normal, and stay calm.

I sneak up behind them, hiding behind the chair Timmy was in. they stop talking. I hold my breath, grinning.

"Dick, get out from there" Tim calls

Crap. I exhale and step out from behind the chair.

"Hey…guys…" I say failing at trying not to be awkward.

"Hey Dick" Steph says

"Was I interrupting anything" I say, probably tipping them off or sound even more awkward.

"Umm…" Tim starts…

"No, you're not" Steph says, "We were just about to head to the watchtower to report in, right Tim?"

I chuckle. It was obvious she was covering for him.

"Oh, cool," I say, "well I need to get back to the Teen Titans. I'll see you guys later"

I grab a bag full of gear and walk out the zata tube and enter titans tower.


End file.
